


Let me paint your body

by Tealshirt



Series: Step 1:Propose, Step 2:Get married [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter paints on Harry, failed proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to come home from work and relax, but Peter had a different idea. Suddenly Harry is roped into being a human canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me paint your body

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a really bad writer's block, so forgive me if this story makes no sense.

Harry walked in and threw his keys down on the table beside the door. The apartment was oddly quiet and Harry thought that maybe Peter was out saving New York, as usual. Well he would have, if there wasn't a loud thump followed by Peter's voice and a muffled curse. He quickened his pace and made his way into the bedroom, finding Peter bent over looking under the bed, a sheet spread out over their floor.

"As much as I like the view, i'm still highly confused. Why are you on the floor, and why is there a sheet?" 

Peter held out a hand, and stretched his long arm out under the bed. He was chanting, "Almost, almost," over and over again. Harry just sighed and continued changing his clothes, stripping off his nice suit and changing into a comfortable t-shirt. He put on a pair of sweats and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge criss-crossed above Peter's head. He leaned over and looked under the bed, head right beside Peter's. He could feel the instant rush of blood to his head, and sat back up, setting his head in his hands and watching his boyfriend crawl around on the floor. 

"Got it!" Peter yelled triumphantly. He held up a small jar of some sort, and stood. 

"Okay...what is it?" 

"I'l tell you in a second, take off your shirt while I change," Peter replied, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Is it something sexy?" Harry asked, doing as he was told.

Peter laughed loudly and stuck his head out the door, "Not a chance. Now lay down on the sheet. Please?" 

"My boyfriend has gone absolutely fucking crazy," Harry mumbled to himself, hopping off the bed and laying down on the sheet. Peter walked out of the bathroom wearing basketball shorts, and no shirt. Harry watched him walk around the room, and pick up things. He kept his supplies hid from Harry. He finally layed all objects down on the sheets, and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi. Turn over."

Now he was really confused, but he did as Peter asked, if only a little hesitantly. Harry heard a lid snap and something squirt. He waited, shoulders tensed. Peter, noticing the tension, smoothed a hand along the other's back, and kissed his neck. 

"Relax," He whispered right next to Harry's ear. Harry exhaled and let himself melt into the wood. The moment was short lived. He jumped as he felt something cold swipe along his back.

"What is that?" Harry squeaked. 

"Just calm down. It'll only take a little bit and then I can take pictures and you can wash it off," Peter said. 

"What exactly are you doing?" 

"Oh. Sorry," Peter sat a brush down in Harry's view and leaned down to look at his face. "You're my human canvas." 

"Peter! Are you painting on me?!" 

"Yes. Human canvas Har," Peter said. He smiled big, making Harry's anger melt away quickly. He was helpless in resisting Peter's smile. 

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it," He grumbled. 

"Sorry babe. As long as your stay still though. This is for a project grade," 

Harry sighed and relaxed into the floor. Well as much as he could considering it's a hard wood floor.

"Can I at least get a pillow and my phone?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. One second." 

Peter got up and grabbed Harry's phone and a pillow. He gestured for Harry to lift his head, and he slid the pillow under his head, and set the phone in his hand. Harry smiled gratefully and opened up his emails, replying and sorting them while Peter settled at his back and began to paint again.

~*~

He was dozing. He was only vaguely aware of the brush strokes running along his back, Peter's warm breath swishing over his neck, and Peter's humming,along with the music he had started on his phone. It was all very relaxing. The paper-light touch of the brush and the coolness of the paint. 

Peter sighed and sat back, setting down the brush. He massaged at his hands and looked down at Harry's back. He had painted a golden spiraling dragon with black and blue accents. He tapped Harry's head and stood, careful not to hit anything. 

"Be still, i'm just going to go get my camera." Harry thought he nodded, but in his sleepy state he couldn't be sure if he just imagined it.

Peter certainly didn't have to worry about Harry moving. He wasn't sure he could if he wanted to. His legs felt like jello and he had the warm,pleasant feeling of sleep flooding his veins. 

~*~

Peter walked back into the room with his camera equipment and set things up. He needed the perfect lighting to get this photo. He stood over the other man, snapping photos left and right, and huffing and sighing when the pictures weren't like he wanted them. Finally though, he had enough pictures for his project and he shut off his camera and set it to the side. Harry was still lying still and Peter watched him breath shallowly for a few minutes before an idea popped into his head. 

He'd been waiting for a while to do it, and what better way then when it's just them, sitting at home, and spending the night together? He cleaned his paintbrush and picked a different color, a lighter blue, like the color of Harry's eyes. He began painting, but he couldn't get the right angle. He concluded the only way to get the angle he wanted was to sit on Harry. So he carefully swung his leg over Harry's hip and resumed painting. He was careful not to put all his weight on Harry, just enough to steady himself.  


~*~

Harry watched Peter's feet for a while. Standing as he took the photo's, and then pause after he put his camera away. He was about to ask if they were done and if he could move but Peter just picked a different color, a lighter blue, and began painting again. Harry sighed mentally and closed his eyes again, waiting for Peter to finish. He was thrown for a second when he felt long legs settle on either side of his hips and Peter's butt sit on his own. He smiled sleepily, his face pressed into the pillow and turned his head as much as he could to look up.  


"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Getting the right angle," Peter answered. He left it at that and went back to painting, his tongue poking out from between his lips. 

Harry just shrugged and turned his face back into the pillow and began to doze again. 

~*~

He was done. He sat back and admired his work. This one he simply took a picture of with his phone. He got up and grabbed the other thing he needed from it's super secret hiding place (also known as Peter's Spider-Man stuff). He sat beside Harry and patted the blonde's head. He waited for Harry to look over at him. When he didn't Peter leaned over him and looked at his face. He was asleep! He poked at Harry's face but the blonde just swatted at his hand and he sighed. Well so much for that idea.  


He began cleaning up his art stuff, and setting everything in it's rightful place. He put his gift back in with his suit, and then turned to Harry. He should probably wake the other boy up to wash the paint off, but he didn't wanna disturb him. Instead he got a washcloth and began carefully wiping at the paint, glad he chose the one that came right off. 

Then Harry was clean, the evidence of their art session gone. Peter picked the other boy up and lifted him into the large bed. He threw the pillow onto the bed and then folded up the sheet setting it the side. The bed was looking like a good option, and he levered himself into it, curling his body around Harry's. The suprise could wait. He was comfortable right where he was for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow my [tumblr](http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
